A Remedial Melody
by HiILikePie1937462
Summary: Lucy is just a girl who loves to sing, but her dad just doesn't understand anything about her. When her trusty spirits offers an escape, she takes it and where does she end up? On the streets of course! She meets a mysterious man who tries to help her because hey! Street kids stick together! With a corrupted singing company on her tail, can she make it through? Not a songfic!


Chapter 1: Harmonious Disagreement

* * *

A blonde-haired girl spun around a garden, flowers swirled around her as she twirled. Her smiles, as radiant as the sun and her excitement unmatched. Her voice, oh her voice, how do you describe something so free-flowing, something so pure, something so sweet? Try as one might, correctly portraying her affluent voice, one will surely fail. She floated above the clouds as she sung praises to the world. The girl was in her own world, invincible, nothing could touch her. The young girl's dancing abruptly hit a stop.

Reality came crashing down. "Lucy! Stop that infernal racket at once," an older man's voice chastised. The blonde slowly turned to the man and cringed. She stepped back and crouched slightly into a defensive position, he didn't even notice.

"I was even careful to make sure the house was empty" Lucy muttered to herself, luckily the man didn't catch it.

The man glared down at Lucy, "You should be studying French, not prancing around, doing God knows what!" In his mind a daughter should be ready to do anything for their fathers, polite, and a genius in everything.

A small burst of anger broke forth, "Dad! I'm fluent in French, in fact I'm fluent in German, English, Japanese, Spanish, and have been for years if you'd pay attention to your only daughter!" she exclaimed. Lucy stomped her foot in frustration. In her mind she marveled at herself, she never stood up to her father before, she didn't want to admit it but it felt kinda nice. Maybe she should do this more often.

Her dad staggered back, then reaffirmed his stance and grew stern, "That is no way to treat your father! To your room at once!" he ordered before stalking back to his office to work on paperwork. With her short flame of exhilaration extinguished, she strode back to her room.

Shortly after arriving to her bedroom, she collapsed onto her gravity of the situation was realized and a tear fell down her cheek. "I-I summon the-e" she choked out between sobs, "The Sun," Lucy held her hands out and an orb of a pure white substance shimmered into existence, "The Moon" The orb turned a violent shade of orange and shook once, then the color morphed into an obsidian black and shook twice.

Two kids, a girl and a boy, both appeared, about the age of eight or so. The girl wore a light yellow sundress with blond hair and sandals to boot, while the guy wore a black shirt with a jean jacket and a short pair of jeans along with a pair of combat boots.

"Onee-chan?" the two chorused. Their sweet yet confused expressions were enough to make even the most hardened criminal smile.

"Solana," Lucy glanced at the girl, "Lunali" She motioned to the boy. She got up off her bed and swooped the two kids into one big hug.

"I-I," Lucy tried, "Am I-I cr-crazy?" The tears were flowing at a more rapid pace. The pair looked at her with concern.

Lunali's expression fell deeper into confusion as he poked at Lucy's arm absentmindedly, "Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

"You're the farthest from that Onee-chan!" Solana protested, she shut her eyes and concentrated, then re-opened her eyes, "It's your dad again.." She sent Lucy a sympathetic look, Solana winced, sometimes having a mind reading ability isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"A-all I wa-nt to-to do is sing." Lucy confessed, "A-and he just do-doesn't understand, he-he just wants to-to expa-nd his company!" She broke down into sobs again. One might take a glance at this pitiful girl and automatically send prejudice against her. Maybe thinking of how dramatic she's being and that there's worse things in the world than one petty argument against her father. That person obviously doesn't know this girl.

Solana sighed, "Onee-chan..."

Lunali gazed at Lucy and jumped up, "Come' on Onee-chan! Let's sing something!" Lucy looked up and brightened considerably. She wiped away the water from her face, and rubbed her eyes to hopefully rid them of the slight red pigment they held. Lucy realized that the twins were waiting on her patiently.

"Do you have any requests my fine spirits?" Lucy inquired childishly as she giggled.

"Oh oh oh, I do Lady Onee-chan!" Solana chirped, Lucy kneeled to her level, "Sing that one that you heard yesterday!"

"Will do Captain!" Lucy mock-saluted. "Ready?" Solana and Lunali nodded eagerly.

She shifted her feet on the soft carpet and cleared her throat. Lucy began the song. She started dancing around the room as she was before in the garden. Her voice bounced off of the baby pink walls and clashed with each other, creating almost perfect sound waves. It wasn't perfect, but then again, what in life is? Her face was absolutely priceless, her previous griefs forgotten, all that mattered is what escaped her mouth. She morphed her emotions into the song, her sadness for her mother, her annoyance at her fathers demeanor, and her bitterness.

When Lucy realized that she could perform magic she freaked out. She shut herself in her room and rocked herself to sleep, with tears racking her body. She was a freak, only freaks could use magic. A freak, a monster, not even human. And then she accidentally summoned Solana and Lunali, they took an automatic liking towards her and calmed her down. They assured her that she was normal, just gifted, they gave her power, a stronger will, just knowing that they were in her corner assured her. With her father's constant negligence and never being able to socialize with other children, she never realized how amazing having friends were. Now that she has them, she won't let them go without a fight.

Her feet swept her across her bedroom, she left the fresh flowers scent wherever she went. Lucy hopped onto a wooden stool and bounced atop her bed sheets. Her smile widened as she stood up tall and proud, Lucy's voice grew quieter and it was obvious to all that the song had ended. The grin that had so easily graced her face dimmed down and she plopped down onto her bed, right back to where she started. The singing session had made her feel better for a moment but now her worries and sorrows came crashing back down on her. She tugged the edges of her mouth down to match her current feelings.

Solana and Lunali simply stared. They couldn't believe it! This girl who seemed so confident, so strong, and so all around incredible was being brought down by this one argument. What made this argument against her father so different from the rest? They had to know. After all if it managed to bring their friend down to such a sad level, then it must be more important than the normal things that her father did.

"Onee-chan?" Solana poked her head out and looked up to Lucy, "Why are you so sad Onee-chan?" The sun girl tilted her head to an angle and slightly puckered her lips. The puppy dog look.

Lucy threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine, you win," at this Solana smiled, "I'll tell you." Lunali, who had been the farthest from the duo, leaned in closer to hear what story she had to tell. She sighed, and began her story, from the singing in the gardens to the argument with her father.

"You actually stood up to him?" Lunali asked as his jaw dropped.

I nodded and turned away, "D-Do you guys know w-what day it is today?" Lunali nodded no, but Solana looked thoughtful.

"Isn't today the anniversary of Layla's death?"

Lucy cringed at my mother's name, but nodded a yes very slowly, "That's today," she paused to let it really sink into their brains, "I don't know how much longer I can stand it here! His presence is suffocating, his indifference piercing and the air is always tense!"

Lunali glanced at the door fleetingly, "Then why don't you just leave?" Lucy toppled over and scrambled to get back onto the bed.

"Wh-What! I can't leave!" She protested.

Lunali glanced at the door longer, "Why can't you?" Lucy stumbled over herself and looked towards the ceiling, it was decorated with an assorted amount of drawings from her childhood, one caught her eye. It was the drawing she drew before after her mothers death, there was Lucy and her mother with joined hands, singing all of their worries away. She got off her bed and grabbed a picture of her singing when she was younger.

And she exclaimed, "I'll do it."

* * *

"_Mommy!" A small blond girl ran up to an older woman. _

_The lady laughed, "Hey there Lucy!" She kneeled down to the girls height, "What do you want to do today?" _

_Lucy jumped up into her arms, "I wanna watch a movie mommy!" She giggled and threw herself forward, she tried to drag her mom with her but alas, she wasn't strong enough to tug her forward even a little._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down!" Her mom walked along side her to the movie theatre. Lucy had loved the movie! Her mom, was a completely different story, "Why did we have to watch that movie Lucy!" Layla whined uncharacteristically._

_Lucy chuckled and tackled her mother's waist with a hug, "It was funny mommy! Didn't you see how that cow fell in love with the pig!" Layla groaned. _

"_But it's so unrealistic! First off, Cows and Pigs don't talk! Hell, animals in general don't talk! The ones that do are taken to science labs and are examined thoroughly! Secondly the whole cross animal thing is just plain stupid. The spin on Romeo and Juliet was pure trash, I could have directed that movie way better!" Lucy''s mom ranted, forgetting the presence of Lucy for a minute. That was her first mistake. _

_When Layla finished her rant she looked to the spot where Lucy stood a minute ago, she wasn't there. "Lucy?" She looked up at a building that was being constructed right next to the movie theatre. "Well fuck," she cursed for Lucy was dancing on a metal beam that was flying in the air courtesy of a giant crane. "How did she get up there so fast!" Layla murmured to herself. Lucy nearly fell off of the beam, that jolted her back into her sensed and she bolted to the guy who was controlling the crane. _

"_YOU GOTTA BRING THE CRANE DOWN, MY DAUGHTER IS ON THE METAL BEAM," she screamed at the poor man. He whimpered under her shrieks and pointed at the switch which read _Auto. _She let out another curse and jumped on top of the crane._

_The man inside the crane composed himself, "Ma'am, what are you doing?"_

_She nearly fell off, "Getting my daughter to safety you jackass." Layla then began slowly climbing the crane. When she got to the top Lucy was shaking violently._

"_I'm scared mommy," she muttered._

_Layla's eyes softened, "I know baby girl, don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Layla began to steadily crawl back down the crane as Lucy tightened her lock on her mom's neck. Eventually they made their way back to the ground and Layla sighed in relief. Lucy cried into her shoulder. Lucy's mom patted her back as she hiccuped. They pair continued forward, ignoring the giant commotion that they caused behind them._

"_Heart-" A voice muttered, Layla shot around, eyes widened, hands in the defensive position. She deemed nothing interesting and continued forward, not before another voice chimed, "Rich-" Lucy brought her head up and looked about crazily. "Get them." Suddenly two burly men sprang out of the bushes and pinned Layla to the floor. Lucy's grip loosened and she fell to the ground. _

_Lucy screeched, "MAMA!" _

"_Just give us all of your money and you can go scot-free" One of the men commented._

_Her eyes widened, "I only brought fifty jewels!" The other man scoffed._

"_Sure you did bitch, just give us the cash." _

_Layla cursed to herself, "LUCY RUN!" Lucy shook her head furiously, she wasn't going to leave her mom to die! "God damnit, LUCY RUN!" Layla shrieked, desperation clear in her voice. Lucy trembled and got up slowly. "Please Lucy, go!" She sprinted for her life._

"_FORK OVER THE MONEY!"_

"_I DON'T HAVE ANY, LEAVE ME ALO-" Her yells cut off as a shot rang through the alleyway. Lucy's face was stained with tears but she kept running, for her mom._

Lucy shot up in her bed. The sheets were sticking to her body like glue and she had sweat all over her body. She sighed. Lucy got up and dragged herself to the shower. Five minutes later she was refreshed and clean. She changed her clothes, gathered a few pictures and important belongings, and thrust her hands out to prepare for a summon.

"I summon thee," she exclaimed, "The Sun," A snow white orb apparated in front of her, "The Moon," The orb became a brilliant shade of orange and shook once before fading to a sinister black and shaking twice. Solana and Lunali appeared, they looked as gleeful as ever, maybe even more.

Lunali grinned, "You're finally doing it!"

Lucy smiled, "Yeah I am." she gestured for Lunali, "You know what to do!" He nodded and thrust his hands apart and then slammed them down. Solana, Lunali, and Lucy became transparent.

"Well" Lucy took one last look at her room before exiting for the last time ever. Hopefully.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Fairy Tail, Never did, Never will**

**Hey there! Pie here with a new story! I had this idea when I was at a wedding a month or two ago and I originally wanted to write a Songfic but I didn't.. instead its like a Singfic... If thats a thing, She will sing but I won't include lyrics or anything! Anyways! I hope you enjoy! The pairing hasn't been determined yet but it'll most likely be a crack pairing since I don't think a NaLu really fits in the scenario I have planned! :) **

**Follow, Favorite and Review! Reviews keep me going, Reviews keep me from throwing my computer at the wall in frustration, Reviews are the center of life! Okay maybe not that last one, but you get what I mean! ^.^  
Peace out Peeps!**


End file.
